<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>end of fire. by turningpoet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585440">end of fire.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningpoet/pseuds/turningpoet'>turningpoet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Oneshot, Other, angsty as fuck, i wrote this for grade but also for hurting myself, im sorry in advance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningpoet/pseuds/turningpoet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's basically just zuko alone episode, but more painful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>end of fire.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this for finals but i recently just finished reading the legacy of fire nation so I am taking every body down with me today :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko, no, Izo has done it again, he could feel the bead of sweat slowly tracing down his forehead, his heartbeat rushed as he ran for his life. The mask he was wearing clattered, bump after bump. It was quite hard to keep his balance while running with somebody lied unconscious on his back, if it was just like any other night; izo would've raided a sack of rice or a bag full of weaponry but tonight was different, tonight Izo caught a gem brighter than anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it’s the blue spirit again, come on, hurry!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shouts and the trotting click-clack of horses’ shoes against the concrete faded slowly as he went into the bush and jumped over the Fire Nation’s perimeter fence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the sound of the river, Izo woke up on a pile of leaves but that was not the first thing he noticed; it was the stinging pain at the back of his head and his sore shoulders. Izo groaned as he struggled to get up, everything was blurry at first but once he adjusted to his surroundings, he finally recalled a grasp of what happened last night. He remembered rolling down a hill at his escape from the fire nation's army, he remembered hitting a couple of rocks with his bare body, he remembered everything going black, and most importantly he remembered he wasn't alone last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izo’s five senses alerted at once, he got into a squatting stance and pulled out his double swords as quietly as possible. However, the boy who lied asleep a couple of feet across him was infamous for being as aware as he was so at the slightest clink of Izo’s sword brushing against another, he woke up; startled, but not at the sight of Izo’s ready to fight form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zuko?” the boy, Aang or the Avatar, whom Izo captured from the Fire Nation’s most secure palace dungeon, asked him with a visibly puzzled face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izo was taken aback at the name Aang mentioned he had to drop his swords and wobbled back then fell on his rear. “no, I’m not Zuko. s-stay back!!!" he said as he hastily took his swords from the ground while trying to stand up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang walked closer towards him without any defense because at that time he knew Zuko, or so he denied he was Zuko, was perfectly harmless. If anything, Aang felt worried about him. “but you are Zuko. the Fire Nation’s prince. who has been hunting me forever, who have chased me and my friends down and tried to capture us. I am Aang, the Avatar who’s supposed to be your enemy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izo shook his head aggressively and he muttered a series of “no” under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“but you saved me from the Fire Nation’s army last night, Zuko. if all of this weren’t happening right now, do you think we would be friends?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO!!!! I am not Zuko, i.. I’m Izo and I didn't save you I was sabotaging the Fire Nation and the Fire Lord's stupid plan to conquer every nation under his reign!!! You're wrong; you don’t know anything about me!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izo was enraged to hear this boy whom he didn’t even know the name, saying things that he didn’t understand and acted as if he knew him; and that caused two big flames erupted from his fists. Those fire startled him and seems to grow bigger along with his cluelessness on how to control them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zuko, what are you doing? Watch out!!!” shouted Aang as he water bent enough amount of water from the river to put out the fire. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang was ready to check on Zuko after the fire had been extinguished but once the smoke cleared, Zuko wasn’t there anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Zuko woke up with his whole body drenched with sweat, he was trembling and ready to run away again before a familiar figure draped their arms around him in a soothing manner. The familiar figure was uncle Iroh. Zuko recognizes his uncle’s scent for it was so strong and Zuko was aware of his uncle's habit to stop by the bathing house only once a month during their journey this far. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“uncle.. uncle, who am I?” Zuko asked, his fingernails desperately hanging onto Iroh’s shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it’s okay, it’s alright. you’re my nephew, you’re Zuko.” Answered iroh as he kept patting Zuko’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once zuko has calmed down, Iroh stood up to brew some tea. tea is always best at times like this, or at any time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did it again, didn’t i?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iroh knew what his nephew mean but he played dumb, “what, prince Zuko?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I acted like I’m not Zuko, I raided the Fire Nation again.. and I didn’t remember who Zuko is when I’m being the Blue Spirit.” Zuko turned his head to the mask; rested against the wall, the mask has a face with blue skin. Not quite humanely for it has fangs coming out of its mouth but it doesn't look evil nor harmless. It is just right in the middle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iroh didn’t say anything else and brought two cups of tea onto the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what is wrong with me, uncle?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“nothing is wrong with you, my boy. you are only starting to let yourself go.” Iroh finally answered with a smile on his face as he sipped the first sip of his tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko did not understand what iroh meant, he never once understood any wisdom that came out of his uncle’s mouth but he did know the first time he acted like this. It was right after he got banished from the palace and the nation and after the first time he realized he was only chasing a false hope; the avatar, and his father's approval.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OKAY, yes I was captured by the Fire Nation’s army but that’s because I was busy looking for the cough solution frozen frogs to cure you guys’ sickness!!! it is not my fault I wasn’t aware of my surrounding at that time.” Aang huffed as he sat down abruptly, both arms and legs crossed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“but you’re the Avatar aang you should’ve worried more about yourself than us!!!” Katara continued to nag on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“well, to me your request and Sokka’s sickness is more important to me.. so,” Aang chuckled sheepishly and he scratched the back of his head, pulling the signature Avatar’s slanted grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara blushed at the remarks but she tried her hardest to maintain the angry façade while Sokka was busy sucking on the frozen frog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“do you guys wanna know what’s weird, though?” asked Aang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what? like there's anything weirder than the fact that I just put a frozen frog in my mouth?!" Sokka said with visible disgust on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could escape because Zuko rescued me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the team stayed in silence for a few seconds, even Appa and Momo stopped chewing on their food. They couldn’t believe Aang could say something like that about Zuko so nonchalantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aang, you are clearly sick. here, suck on this frog.” said Sokka while he genuinely offered Aang one of the frozen frogs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yeah, Aang. what you said just sound so ridiculous.." added Katara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“see!!! even my sister agrees with me and that rarely happens.” said Sokka again with an unnecessary proud tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aang proceeded to retell them the story and the conversation he had with Zuko a few nights ago and after he finished his story, the rest of the team (Appa and Momo included) fell into the same trance of confusion they had a few minutes ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet it’s just one of his tricks you know, to attack our vulnerable points! Which is emotions.. and when we were off our guard, he’ll sweep you right out!!” said Sokka, apparently he didn’t buy the story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know guys, he really did seem weak and distracted and.. harmless.” Aang sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara threw an annoyed look to her brother and said, “it’s okay, Aang. I believe you would know what is best to do the next time we face him again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka groaned at his sister’s response, “I can’t believe Aang’s our avatar.. he’s too pure and innocent for this cruel, cruel world.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OH SHUT UP SOKKA, YOU’RE SO DRAMATIC!!!” said Katara as she threw a frozen frog at Sokka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They meet again, Zuko and Aang, at Ba Sing Se, the heart of Earth Kingdom. Zuko and uncle Iroh went after their humble motel was busted by Azula (Zuko’s mad little sister) so they decided to go to Ba Sing Se. After all, Ba Sing Se was the perfect place for refugees. Aang and their friends went after picking up who was supposed to be Aang’s earth bending teacher (but she turned out to be a 12-year-old tiny blind girl with a big rage and talent in earth bending), Toph Beifong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Gaang confronted Zuko about his meeting with Aang, the whole rescuing act, but Zuko didn’t remember a thing. Zuko also didn’t feel the urge to fight back although Katara was ready to charge anytime. So they just passed by each other like that, without a fight. And Zuko oddly felt nothing is wrong with that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle, do you think this is a good idea?” asked Zuko. He anxiously chewed on his fingernails as they waited for the ram that would later take them from the registration point to the outer ring of Ba Sing Se.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what other option do we have, my nephew?” He answered briefly for he had caught a tea seller not far away from them, “one hot jasmine tea, please.” said Iroh as the seller approached them. “oh sorry, do you want one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko shook his head, still drowning in his anxiousness he couldn’t help but to be alarmed at his surroundings all the time. Zuko was tired of this feeling, of not being able to go around feeling relaxed and being himself. but then again, Zuko didn’t even know who he really is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what if someone recognizes us as the Fire Nation allies? I mean I'm the crown prince and you're the general.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“relax, Zuko. nobody will recognize us, let’s just take this as a vacation, okay? I still can’t believe I came here again after my failed conquering but this time.. as a tourist!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko grumbled, “ugh, whatever uncle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ram arrived and they got inside it, with thousands of other visitors and the Gaang (Avatar team) inside a different carriage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two hours after they set foot in Ba Sing Se's outer ring, the first place they visited (by an urgent demand of Iroh) was a local tea shop. Zuko almost thought his uncle took this tourist thing too seriously when other obvious things should be taken more seriously; the fact that his little sister was chasing them down while they were also chasing the Avatar, and the fact that they have no money and a place to stay at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"excuse me, can i know who made this tea?" asked Iroh to the only employer that was at the shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I made it! I am the owner of this shop and also the artist and also the cashier!" said the man proudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"ah.. wonderful! What I see is you're better as the owner, mister. pardon my honesty, but your tea tastes awful." Iroh said with a genuine smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The owner was taken aback. And so was Zuko. He also almost thought he had better got imprisoned by Azula than to witness all of this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"how dare you say that!! My tea shop is the most famous in the entire outer ring of Ba Sing Se!!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"oh, i can prove I make better tea than you." said Iroh as he shuffled into the shop's kitchen even before he got permission and fixed the tea in a blink of an eye. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"here, take a sip." he offered the tea he just re-brewed to the owner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the first sip, Zuko was convinced he could see the man's eyes turned into the shape of pink hearts and in a heartbeat, that man grabbed Iroh by the collar and said, "YOU!!!! please be my tea artist.. i'll pay you as much as you want."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iroh smiled at the offer and gently removed the man's hands from his collar. "sure I will be your tea artist, I don't care much for money but let me and my nephew live in the room upstairs for free."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took yet another heartbeat for the owner to agree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Zuko witnessed all of that, once again he had felt respect for his uncle. His uncle who was smart, caring, and funny. Although the old man rarely bathes and exchanged wisdom for every casual conversation in his life, Zuko loved his uncle for his uncle made him feel safe, for his uncle has guided him this far. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need to know your name first." said the owner to iroh. "and you, yours too!" he pointed at Zuko.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"my name's Iroh and this is my nephew, his name is-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lee. my name is Lee." Zuko cut his uncle's words midway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment, Zuko felt the realization of having another life far from violence, and the need to run away is getting closer to him.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It has been two weeks since Zuko started a new life as Lee. A part of him which he didn’t know he ached for so much, so much more than the fueled-by-rage Izo. Lee has been working as a tea servant in the teashop where his uncle constantly brewed tea. Iroh was smart, just like he ever mentioned. His uncle kept inventing new ingredient combo to brew, new techniques; from the temperature and the timing of the tea to brew, down to how he plates and serves them. The teashop soon had become the hot issue in the entire Ba Sing Se.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Someyimes when Lee was washing the dishes across from where his uncle was busy with his tea, Lee watched the fire below the furnace; dancing ever so gracefully unlike most fire he’d seen in his life. Always so hot, quick, big, and destructive. Sometimes when he dozed off while staring at the fire, he missed the way it was around his fingertips and at the control of his body. He also wished the fire that he’d make one day would be just like that flame beneath the furnace; calming and life-giving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, Lee had a date. With a non-bender girl from the middle ring of Ba Sing Se. Her name was Jin. Lee was feeling nervous for the whole day and to be honest, apart from his rage and the whole complexity of his personality, he was just awkward. Uncle Iroh came in handy with his 101 wisdom just as usual so he braced himself and went to the date. (His uncle was the one who said “yes” when Jin asked him out on a date, he couldn’t afford to bail out on the date either).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“where else do you wanna go?” asked Lee to Jin after a few stops at street food stalls alongside every street they walked on. After a while, lee’s guard down melted down; it was almost like his insides forged his courage, first it got melted down and now it was as strong as a newly crafted sword.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“there’s this place called Firelight Fountain. it is so pretty at night and I want you to see it with me, come on!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jin dragged Lee off to the north. As they ran, vivid street lights flashed rapidly at the corner of their eyes, creating some sort of blurry fireworks. Jin was a cheerful girl, she was nice, she talked a lot and Lee was most thankful for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“here we a-“ Jin hasn’t finished her sentence when she turned her head around and found out that the lights were off in the fountain. Before their eyes were a big fountain and thousands of small lampions hanging on a nylon rope but they were black and white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“this was supposed to be the best part of tonight.” said Jin in a meek tone. “I’m sorry, Lee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lee recognized the changing colour in Jin’s face; it was the same as the sight in front of them. He didn’t want to let her down for he enjoyed the date as well but the problem was he didn't know what to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment went by with silence, but it wasn’t as quiet inside of Lee’s head for he was thinking of a way to cheer Jin up and he eventually came up with an idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hey, I bet this place has a switch button or some guards that can turn on the lights or something.. I’m going to look around first so wait here, okay?” said Lee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jin only nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“but uh.. can you close your eyes? I know it sounds ridiculous but trust me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jin nodded again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he stormed off and pretended to look around the area, before finally disappearing in one of the corners to make true of his idea. It wasn’t really an idea, actually. If it was a plan, it would be the plan z. Iroh told him the moment they set their foot on Ba Sing Se to never fire bend in public anymore, but at times like this, Lee didn’t really have a choice. And then there he went; he fire bent, aimed the flames at the fountain and the lampions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ran back to Jin as fast as possible after he had successfully lit the whole attraction on fire. “okay, I found the guards and they’ve turned on the light so open your eyes.” said Lee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jin opened her eyes and she let out a gasp, and it was a gasp that wasn’t mean in fear but in awe. Her reaction felt strange to Lee’s eyes because usually when people saw the fire that he created, they weren’t smiling nor beaming in their eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it’s not ridiculous.” Jin said as her eyes were glued to the flames that filled the lampions, that were pouring and sprouting out of the fountain. “it’s pretty.” and her eyes landed at Lee with a knowing smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“thank you.” said Lee. at first he was afraid it wouldn’t be the same lights as she often saw, but Jin didn’t complain so lee thought he did a pretty good job. “it really is pretty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they watched the fountain and the lampions in silence, hand in hand; Lee felt as if he found a new world. A world where his fire finally could create something that made someone happy at the sight of it, a fire that does not burn but warm to the touch, a fire that does not ruin but build. Not even a second after he let that thought sink, Lee realized something. To call it a new world was not quite right; Lee preferred to call it home. A place where he and his element could live in peace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as Zuko thought he found his peace, another nightmare hung upon his head as he slept. In the dream, Zuko was doing the <em>Agni Kai</em> against his father again, Zuko begged for his father to not fight him again just as he did four years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i’m teaching you to be worthy, to be respected,  and to be honored," said Fire Lord Ozai.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no, please father. I don’t want to fight you, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” replied Zuko amidst his sobbing, his wobbly stance, and trembling fists. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you have to fight me, prince Zuko. show me you’re worthy of the throne.” his father said again but this time his voice sounded scratchy; like sandpapers and piercing through his ears like walking through a sandstorm. His father sounded almost like a monster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no.. no..” Zuko chanted the word repeatedly inside his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FIGHT ME!!!!!” Fire Lord Ozai roared and the ground shook. the audiences on the seat at the sides of their ring started chanting “banish him” and the voices eventually went higher; becoming a whiny, creepy shrill. Zuko covered his ears at the overwhelming chants as he struggled to keep his balance for he felt the ground was sinking him in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zuzu.” Zuko lifted his head at the call. it was his sister, Azula, coming from behind his father and taking steps closer to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“play with me, big brother.” her eyes were pleading as she said the words, still coming closer to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko took a few steps back, still trembling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“or are you..” she stopped two feet away from zuko. “too weak to play?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>with a smirk on Azula’s face, she created a big blue flame behind her body; almost the size of the tail of a nine-tailed fox; sparks of lightning winded around her arms. And then Azula laughed, she laughed so loud, so clear and shrill until the chanting crowds turn into a big flame one by one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko frantically searched for his uncle in one of the crowd’s seats, among the dancing giant fire that was once Fire Nation’s royalties but his uncle wasn’t there. He was completely alone, he felt suffocated and the ground pulled his gravity lower and deeper until his legs gave up. He let the fire ate him alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko woke up with a start, a cold sweat breaking from all over his body. Trembling, he was at the embrace of his uncle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it’s okay, it’s alright. you’re Zuko.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for suffering with me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>